1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carry-in/out device of a workpiece for a composite working lathe using a tool spindle stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, robots are used to carry in materials automatically to a main spindle of a lathe and to carry out finished workpieces therefrom.
Further, Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 06-55399 (patent document 1) discloses a device having a workpiece grip hand attached to a tool spindle via an automatic tool changing device so as to carry workpieces in and out.
The device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication relates to a device designed to machine a workpiece placed on a table.